


NSFW Alphabet - Paige

by flickawhip



Series: Paige Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Title says it all.Or to see it with the gif go to womenlovingwomenwrestling on Tumblr.





	NSFW Alphabet - Paige

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Paige is very gentle with aftercare, she likes to clean you up and take a little time to cuddle with you.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Paige loves when you play with her hair or pull on it.   
Her favorite part of you is your hands, she’s obsessed with them.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Paige loves to make you soak the sheets. She’s shameless.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Paige is a secret switch.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Paige knows precisely what to do to get you off.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
(Insert GIF here)

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Paige likes to be a little teasing and mocking but she’s serious when it comes to getting you off.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
Paige is very clean-shaven, she likes to be clean.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Paige doesn’t like intimacy beyond touches/kisses, she’s not very good at the emotional side of things.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Paige loves to imagine you fucking her at work, she often gets off on it.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Leather.   
Strap-Ons.  
Anal.  
Scratching.  
Period sex.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Paige prefers to fuck you at home, where she can take her time.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Paige just likes making you moan.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with body emissions beyond cum.   
Anything else she’ll try.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Paige loves going down on people. She’s very good at it.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Paige likes to go rough and fast.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Paige won’t do Quickies, she’s never satisfied that way.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Paige has a will to take risks but she likes to take her time working on any new kinks you try out.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Paige can go for anything up to ten rounds. She lasts a long time and makes you work for her release.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Paige loves Strap-Ons, both using them and having them used on her. She also likes handcuffs and floggers.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Paige will tease if she knows you can go home soon after and get it out your system, she’s not super cruel.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Paige is a screamer.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Paige’s first time with you was in a hotel room, she made the move after you admitted you ‘kinda sorta’ found her sexy. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Paige is a commando girl, she wears tight shorts to make up for it.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Paige’s sex-drive is fairly high, she needs sex at least twice a week or she turns very grumpy.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Paige will fall asleep right after if it’s her turn to have pleasure.


End file.
